Where'd you go
by Repstars
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Where'd you go', By Fort Minor. Harry and Ginny had the perfect life, until Ginny decides that she wants more.


A/N- This is a story influenced by the song where'd you go by Fort Minor

Disclaimer- I have claim neither on the Harry Potter universe or the song Where'd you go.

Harry sat alone in his study, remembering the times that his life had been so full of joy, as he crumpled the piece of paper in his hand. The war had ended he had gotten married to his school crush and together they had three beautiful children. He had gotten a job as an auror, allowing him to continue protecting the lives of innocents.

That was when his wife of eight years, decided that she was bored with being a house wife and had pursued a career in Quidditch. When she had gotten the role of The Holley Head Harpies seekers, there had been a massive celebration. They had all congratulated her.

Of course that meant that she sometimes had to be gone for periods of time, but she always made sure to stop by whenever she had the chance, regaling her children with tales of games.

Then she started coming less often. Harry let out a cheerless, bark of laughter, as he remembered one of the last times that they had actually talked. She had complained about the long trips, the times away from home, and the possibility of her quitting, so that she could find some time to relax.

It never came to be.

Eventually through the work of the new ministry and a Harry, who trying to drowned out thoughts of his wife, threw himself at his work, crime rate plummeted in wizarding Britain.

OF course with the plummet of crime rate, there was less of a need for law enforcement, and cuts had to be made. Unfortunately being the savior of the people, didn't guarantee you a job and Harry was laid off. It didn't bother him to much, as he had plenty of money, enough to where all of his grand children would one day be allowed to choose whether or not to work.

What did bother him was that now he spent all of his time in a house that constantly reminded him of his wife. He found himself counting the hours as they went by, waiting for any signal that she still remembered that they were still there. Though whenever she would come over, he felt silly as he didn't have anything to say to her, not having done anything interesting, and instead listened to her talk for a while.

And then she was gone again, and with that he restarted his counting. Sometimes he debated whether or not to bring up the issue with her constant departures, but couldn't as he knew how happy she was.

Still that thought couldn't damper the pain when their three year old son asked, "Where's mommy at?" And not being able to give him a true answer.

Harry had started taking walks around their property, only for them to end suddenly, when they only caused more memories to appear. The parties they had, had in the back yard, the pool that she taught little Lily-Luna how to swim, The Halloween party that they had thrown for the entire neighborhood. Now none of that happened.

Her visits had become less and less frequent and each shorter that the last. He had eventually cracked and taken up potion making just to be able to do something other than watch the clock. Turns out that Potion making was very soothing and eventually Harry began to miss her less and less, though he would still spend any time that she dubbed to spare to them, with her.

Still his heart would still give a twinge of regret when he was the only one to pick up Lily from the Hogwarts train after her third year. Her words of, "Mommy didn't come." Had almost brought a tear to his eye, as he hugged his daughter.

Finally the day had come, that he had had enough with it all, he had called Neville up and asked him to deliver Ginny a message, as he and Luna were going to her next game in Germany. He asked Neville to tell her, "The children miss you very much, and we were wondering if we should set you a plate for Christmas or not."

Neville had come back not with a response or a note but a single picture. A picture of a nude Ginny and some other man in bed together. "She didn't see me. I took the picture from the doorway and left. I'm sorry Harry." Neville said before leaving to let his friend have some space.

Now here he sat, a tear rolling down his cheek, picture crumpled in hand, eyes narrowed in anger. 'How could she, how could she do that to us, to me, to our children!' He thought Furiously.

He was about to let his anger take control when a thought struck him 'This is the perfect chance to move on. Why should we be stuck here waiting for her when she obviously doesn't care for us any more.' He quickly wiped the tear away and flooed to Gringotts.

-The day that the picture was taken-

Ginny awoke, with a massive hangover. After their massive win, over the German's quidditch team, they had a massive celebration in their hotel room. Ginny, had too much to drink though, and when she looked over her shoulder, she was horrified to find a naked man beside her. She had torn out of the room, into the bathroom, seeing the run down, hung-over, mother of three, looking back at her made her choke out a sob.

She quickly jumped into the shower, rubbing away at her body trying desperately to get rid of all of the evidence. Finally after an hour she came out of the shower to see her team and team manager sitting in the living room area of the suite, as house keeping cleaned around them, each of the nursing hang-over potions. When her team manager saw her he waved her over. "Aw, Ginny did you get your visitor last night?"

Ginny almost threw up thinking about the man that she had woken up beside, "Yes, sir, unfortunately."

"Oh I'm sorry, The man told me that he was a friend of yours so I had let him in."

"It's fine it isn't your fault, though sir I'm going to have to ask you for leave from the team for a bit, as I need to visit my family for a little."

"I'm afraid you can't do that Ginny We have a major tournament coming up and we need all of you to be at tip-top form. If you were to leave, then we'd have to allow in your reserve, and unfortunately we wouldn't be able to let you play." The man said, taking a long drink of the potion.

Ginny seemed to Struggle to come to a decision, until he said, " Now don't worry, whatever you have to say to them can wait, right. They'd understand right."

Ginny was quiet for a moment before nodding, 'Harry would understand. It was all a mistake, she'd find some way to make it up to him.' With her mind made up she nodded.

-Six months later-

Ginny apparated to her home, waiting for the normal rush of people coming out to see her. When they never came, she walked in, only to stop and gasp, as everything was gone. The house was barren, with not a sign of life having been there in a while showing itself. She slowly walked around the house, hoping against hope that she would find someone.

Finally her feet brought her to their bedroom. When she opened the door there pinned to the wall was some paper, and a chair with a small wrapped box sitting on it. She slowly approached, pulling the papers off the wall, turning them around to see what they were only to gasp in horror. There she was naked in the bed with that man. A trembling hand reached forward to see the next paper, only to wish she hadn't.

"Divorce..." She said to the empty room.

She read the paper, seeing that the divorce had already been finalized, not needing her signature, as she had activated the clause stating that cheating on your partner, was signature enough.

She looked down to the little box, hesitant to see what new horror awaited her inside. Taking a deep breath, that was interrupted by a hiccups from her crying, she reached forward. Slowly she lifted the lid, to see it. The wedding ring that she had given Harry when they had promised themselves to each other. She gently caressed the ring as her sobs rang out through the house. She looked to the box again to find a small paper there. She reached out and grabbed bringing it close enough to see with her tear stained eyes.

"What's worth more, your career, or you family." She read the script in Harry's handwriting, "This is my last goodbye to you, as I'm taking the children with me to start anew. We can't wait for you any longer, and add in your betrayal, we've decided that we've had enough. Keep your quidditch, you obviously care more for it than us."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Cried for the happiness that was. Cried for the family she'd had. Cried for the betrayal that she had committed. That was the last time that Ginny Weasley, formerly Potter, played Quidditch. Spending the rest of her life looking for the ones that she had drove away.

A/N- Well that's my story. I know it probably is terrible, I wrote it in less than three hours, and I'm half asleep. I do not hate Ginny, I just thought that this is a good plot. Please leave a review and until next time take care.


End file.
